winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Magix
Miss Magix is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Winx Club. It was preceded by Junior League and followed by Meant to Be. Plot The magical reality chamber, after its previous malfunction, is working again. Palladium calls Stella to be the next to take the test, but she's absent, supposedly because her perfume was switched with a cat potion and she's coughing up furballs. Stella will be one of the half to take the test tomorrow, which will count for half the course and her grades are already low. Flora takes the test first, which she passes without much trouble. Before entering, she says "dead" shouldn't describe the planet and that the planets can be saved. When Bloom goes to the nurse's office to see Stella, she isn't there. The other four think this is because she hasn't studied or doesn't know enough skills, but really she wants to win the Miss Magix beauty pageant, which she was the first runner up for last year. Bloom and the others agree to help in exchange for the promise to study hard once it is over. At Cloud Tower, Lucy wants to enter as well, and Icy said she's going to help her. Mirta doesn't see the point, or think that a witch would win the pageant, but Lucy thinks she's jealous. Icy lies to Darcy and Stormy to get them to come with her, and will cast a spell to help Lucy win. Her reasons for this are so Stella will lose, and in return Lucy will do all the Trix's homework in all subjects for the rest of the year. Bloom eventually notices the Trix. The pageant begins, and the contestants walk onstage. Lucy is "Miss Popularis", who Stella says wasn't on the list. Bloom notices she isn't friendly enough to be from Popularis, and they know something is off. The Trix sabotage all the contestants, until only Lucy and Stella remain. After Lucy dances onstage, Stella does a Western Solaria dance, and dodges all the Trix's sabotage attempts. When asked what she would do if she wins, and she says she'll help underpriveleged princesses, Darcy casts a spell to make her talk backwards, but this backfires when the host understands and translates, and only makes her seem to have more skill. However, it is Lucy who wins. Then Bloom removes Icy's spell on her, revealing her true identity, and she is disqualified. As a result, Stella wins. Bloom reminds Stella to study for her midterm, which two students have failed. After studying all night, Stella enters the virtual world for the test. She gives some dead plants potion, makes it rain, and then brings out sunlight to make the plants grow. By adding too much potion, presumably due to being tired, the plants grow to tremendous size. Despite the way it ended, Palladium says her strategy was effective, and although it's apparently a narrow decision, she passes the test. Trivia *In the RAI version, Stella fails the test, hence her fear of repeating the year or being kicked out in a later episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1